naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Yahata Sarusora/Jutsu
LiNinjutsu *'Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall' - Creates a defensive wall either from pre existing material or material created with chakra. **'Earth Release: Earth-Style Wolf Headed Wall' - An extension of the previous Jutsu, a wolf head sprouts from the wall and can provide counter attacks. *'Earth Release: Earth Tsunami' - Injects great amounts of chakra into the earth beneath and causes it to move in a single massive wave knocking off the balance of those standing. *'Earth Release: Mud Dragon' - Creates a Dragon from mud which is then launched at a target; and upon impact bursts into mud that promptly hardens, holding the target stationary. *'Earth Release: Stone Bullet Barrage' - Uses chakra to create small stones in mouth, fires them in a barrage of bullets. *'Earth Release: Monkey Barrell ' - A boulder formed from Yahata's mouth, and is thrown, upon impact several small monkeys made of mud run at a target and grab a hold of their limbs, hardening and keeping them in place. *'Water Release: Water Bullet Technique' - After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent aimed towards their intended target. *'Water Release: Whirlpool Palm' - Fire water from palm which then begins to encompass an opponent in a spiraling stream. The further the distance, the wider the whirlpool becomes. The water acts as a barrier effectively. **'Water Release: Whirlpool Seal' - Creates a seal upon the ground, surrounding the immediate area with a wide whirlpool of water. The water is a powerful barrier, and the spinning is very fast, requiring precision to intercept and get through to the center. *'Water Release: Sea Whip' - Creates a whip made up of solid water, allowing the user to restrict or strike targets. *'Lightning Release: Static Clap '- Builds up electricity and hands, and is sent in a projectile when Yahata claps his hands. *'Lightning Release: Forsaken Shield '- Yahata creates a shield of lightning that acts like a lightning rod, absorbing other Lightning Release Jutsu. It is powerful against Earth Release Jutsu, and can be dispersed by Wind Release Jutsu. Absorbed Lightning Release Chakra can be discharged back offensively. Barrier Ninjutsu *'Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall' - Creates a defensive wall either from pre existing material or material created with chakra. **'Earth Release: Earth-Style Wolf Headed Wall' - An extension of the previous Jutsu, a wolf head sprouts from the wall and can provide counter attacks. *'Water Release: Whirlpool Seal' - Creates a seal upon the ground, surrounding the immediate area with a wide whirlpool of water. The water is a powerful barrier, and the spinning is very fast, requiring precision to intercept and get through to the center. *'Lightning Release: Forsaken Shield '- Yahata creates a shield of lightning that acts like a lightning rod, absorbing other Lightning Release Jutsu. It is powerful against Earth Release Jutsu, and can be dispersed by Wind Release Jutsu. Absorbed Lightning Release Chakra can be discharged back offensively. *'Three Symbol Barrier' - A 3 point barrier erected from 3 seals placed around a target, power is dependent on Chakra. The seals can be powered by individuals to increase the barriers' strength. *'Four Symbol Barrier' - A 4 point barrier erected from 4 seals placed around a target, power is dependent on Chakra. The seals can be powered by individuals to increase the barriers' strength. *'Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness' - This technique traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform. However, the user's chakra is not evenly distributed throughout the dome. Near the back, relative to them, their chakra is much weaker, making the dome weaker in that spot. Taijutsu *'Monkey Fist' - Utilizing Yang Release, the Sarusora Clan can make their arms elastic and can gain up to a 8 inch reach advantage. *'Pistol Canon Monkey Fist' - The user can use the momentum of the elasticity to increase their velocity and striking power. *'Gatling Monkey Fist' - A continuous flurry of striking with elastic arms, building up momentum over time. *'Monkey Retreat' - The user sends a punch with their elastic arm, jumping backwards in a retreat simultaneously, allowing them to keep distance between the enemy. Bōjutsu *'Bōjutsu: Chakra Mending' - The specially made staff can be mended to Yahata's choosing via chakra channeling. *'Bōjutsu: Chakra Channeling' - Chakra can be channeled through the staff, increasing its strength. **'Bōjutsu: Earth Chakra Channeling' - Earth Release Chakra can be channeled through the staff, the staff seemingly increases in defensive power to its utmost limits, by further reinforcing the inherent properties of the material involved. **'Bōjutsu: Water Chakra Channeling' - Water Release Chakra can be channeled through the staff, applying it to staff as a shield of armor, allowing it to withstand any physical attack made by an enemy and it can even be passed on to other objects. **'Bōjutsu: Lightning Chakra Channeling '- Lightning Release Chakra can be channeled through the staff, applying it to the staff provides an increased cutting power similar to that of wind, with the addition of inducing numbness. However, this is instead achieved by inducing high-frequency vibrations within the object. Senjutsu *'Sage Art: Splitting Boulder Jutsu' - Yahata's arms are encased in extremely hard, dense boulders and he is capable of attacking with them at great speeds and strengths. *'Sage Art: Piercing Water Spout' - Yahata fires a thin, sharp stream of water from his mouth at great speeds similar to Light Fang. *'Sage Art: Storm Saber '- Yahata can draw upon actual lightning from storm clouds above to create an extremely powerful blade made entirely of the substance.